User talk:Ghostchem
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ring of Teleport Control page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Dude! Awesome! Hey there! I just wanted to drop you a line for doing the cool template. Thanks for having the bravery to do such a big change! thanks! Evildonald (admin) (talk) 01:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you approve, i was a little afraid but luckily if it looks bad only have to remove a single line heh. It looks like links on templates dont work on category pages though, so i have to leave the navigation box off of the category pages (Classes, Creatures, Dungeon Features) for now. Ghostchem (talk) 01:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I am very rusty on using wikis... if i post the reply here do you get it, or do i have to post it on your talk page? Ghostchem (talk) 01:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) People seem to have disjointed conversations by replying on each others talk walls... but it means none of the conversations make sense after time. I always found it a weak point of wikia! :) What we are doing here seems to make more sense I feel. My strategy right now is to get all the content ina dn then think about formatting it better once we have some.. but i'm really glad you're thinking about the layout now as well. Evildonald (admin) (talk) 16:23, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Admin! Hey Ghostchem, you are doing such amazing stuff with templating and edits, I jsut promoted you to Adminstrator. Now you can do changes more easily aas well as rollback bad edits, etc.. Check out your new rights here: http://wazhack.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels Evildonald (admin) (talk) 23:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thank you so much, i wont let ya down Ghostchem (talk) 19:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thanks for greeting me in, but the reason I am here on your talk page is to ask if there is a place to discuss something like if Potions with effects with the same ability should be linked to the appropriate effect page instead of its own? I.E. Potion of Levitation links to the Levitation page, or the Potion of Hallucination to the Hallucination page? Zomad (talk) 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Zomad, for potions what i was doing was giving each one its own page, and then describing what the potion does when quaffed, thrown, or poured on something. This description would usually include a link to the effect or spell page the potion is based on. I do this because some potions have different effects depending upon how they are used. some potions may not have their own page yet though. Ghostchem (talk) 02:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Cheers fella, I had a try at it, but couldn't browse to the files i wanted to use or anything, so wasn't sure how it was best done... Figure I might as well fill in a few of the blanks on the wiki as I send wave after wave of PCs to an early grave...Macules (talk) 05:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yer no worries I will set 'em to 200 henceforth! 20:26, October 3, 2013 Hey Admin, I have been putting up the stats based on the wand of probing/polymorph since version 1.0. I just noticed, however, that some stats may change from creature to creature. Like, one goblin will have an INT of 9 and another a 17. Dexterity always seems to be 18 for goblins though. Maybe it's a spread, like when you select your attributes during character creation? I don't know. Maybe we can figure out the spread. Like, tell contributors to post their probing results like this: if my goblin has an INT of 17, and there is a 10 on the wiki, put INT 10 - 17. Chezzo (talk) 20:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Chezzo Ya that is fine, in my experience, the spread has only been one or two points per stat, but the formatting of the stat table will support that no problem. If you encounter stats different than what is listed, feel free to add the range to the existing information. Ghostchem (talk) 09:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) 00:48, October 16, 2013 Haven't encountered wishing potions as yet. I think I came to Wazhack after the update, are we gonna have to redo a bunch of stuff if/when Waz updates again? Macules (talk) 00:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I have never encountered a wishing potion either. the information on the wiki should reflect whatever is current, so if stuff changes from a patch, of course update it to reflect that. Ghostchem (talk) 09:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey fella, Well, I only started playing in 1.1, so I don't know what sort of wiki changes the 1.2 update will entail. will we have to start from scracth again? Macules (talk) 22:16, December 14, 2013 (UTC)